


Tales of Gotham

by DCPrime



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Batman Adventures, Detectives, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCPrime/pseuds/DCPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the DC PRIME Multiverse: An anthology series chronicling various in and out of continuity adventures from the various characters of the Batman side of the DC Continuity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of Gotham

**Writers Note: This takes place in 2023 (See DC Prime Time-line) Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne are currently the acting Batman and Robin however Bruce Wayne has now recovered from the Black Glove's destruction of his mind and resulting coma.**

* * *

  **Gotham City**

The Batmobile hovered hidden in the clouds above Gotham. Inside sat Batman & Robin, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne. The new Boy Wonder had a worried expression across his usually confident face.

"What's going to happen to Batman & Robin now that my Father has returned?" Damian asked his partner

"Bruce has recovered from the coma but I don't think he'll be ready to take up the mantle for a little while, Dr. Hurt really messed up his brain"

"Don't underestimate my Father Grayson. But I have grown rather fond of our partnership. You're not as incompetent as I first judged"

"Well I'll take that as a compliment"

"Take it however you want" Damian said as he looked at Dick and smiled

"Ready for another long night boy wonder?"

"Yes but don't ever call me that again"

The Batmobile lowered and flew towards the city bellow them.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**Wayne Manor**

Alfred Pennyworth prepared tea in Wayne manor's vast kitchen. Alfred poured the boiling water into the teapot which stood atop the tray and made his way down to the Bat Cave. Alfred came to the cave entrance to shockingly find Bruce Wayne sitting in his old Batman suit adjusting his wrist gauntlets. Alfred hastily placed down his tray and rushed over to Batman.

"Master Bruce!-"

"Don't Alfred. I am ready"

"May I remind you that it hasn't even been a week since you awoke from the coma-"

"And may  **I** remind you! That this city is a haven for crime & corruption! I am the only one who can instill fear into the cowardly criminals that prey on the weak"

"I do believe your forgetting about Master Dick & Damian; they've been doing a pretty excellent job so far!"

"Yes, they are good soldiers"

Batman finished adjusting his Gauntlets and began stomping towards the Batcycle. His worried butler came rushing behind him.

"Master Bruce! You cannot expect me to sit back idle and watch you go out like this! The Black Glove destroyed your mind sir! It's been four days since you woke up!"

Batman turned on his heel with a severe angry expression across his face

"Don't you think  **I know that?** That Bastard Simon Hurt destroyed me! He destroyed Batman! But I am back and as long as I am conscious I will not stand aside and watch my city burn!  **This** is my life!  **This**  is my promise that I made to them!"

"But I also made them a promise sir, a promise to keep you safe"

"Don't! I  **AM** ready"

Alfred buried his face into his hands as Batman sat upon down upon his Batcycle and revved up his large V20 engine.

* * *

**Later that night…**

The new Batman & Robin, Dick & Damian stood atop the first national bank of Gotham. The dynamic duo looked over the city they swore to protect.

"Well tonight's been dull" Robin said as he leaned his head on his hand

Batman switched his radio frequencer which was tuned into the GCPD emergency line onto loud speaker.

*Radio* "We have reports of a gang fight between the Golden Dragons and the Hanoi Tens. All available units to lower 14th street, China Town"

A huge smile spread across Robin's face as he leapt off the building.

"I hate it from he does that" Batman said to himself and he followed his partner

* * *

**Chinatown**

**15 Minutes Later**

Batman & Robin scurried atop the decretive Chinese rooftops as they made their way to the scene of the gang fight. They arrived and peeped their heads over the building ledge to find the two gangs working together. The two gangs which were forty men strong combined were engaged in a melee struggle with a single man.

"Father?" Robin muttered to himself

Batman & Robin glided off the rooftop and struck tandem kicks on two gang members as they landed. Through the tangle of brawling bodies and chaos Batman could identify the man, Bruce. Dick pulled out his escrima batons and began to strike. The two Batmen and Robin engaged the gangs in a fierce struggle. The gang members wielded brass knuckles, bats, chains and crowbars. Bruce was like an animal, cracking bones with ease, taking pleasure from the screams. Dick and Damian worked in tandem, only causing enough damage as they had to. Dick kept looking over to his former mentor to see him smiling as he snapped bones. The combat ensued for about fifteen minutes until all of the gang members lay on the ground with either broken teeth, bones or both. Dick stomped up to Bruce with a confused expression.

"Wait? you-" Dick said as he stumbled over his words

"Not here" Bruce thundered as he fired his grappling hook into the nearest building

Dick was left standing in shock as Bruce escaped into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**The Batcave**

**Later that morning**

The Batmobile hovered back into the cave and landed in the dock bay, the red canopy lifted up and out jumped Batman & Robin. The dynamic duo walked over to Bruce who they found by the Bat-Computer. He sat there still in the suit but with the cowl removed.

"I should have told you Dick" Bruce remarked as he spun his chair around to greet the pair

"Father that was awesome!" Robin laughed

Dick put his arm over Damian's chest and pushed his back "No, Bruce you were dangerous. I've never seen you like that. You were like an animal out there"

"I appreciate what you have done but don't presume to lecture me on the way I do things" Bruce answered

"No, you were like a mad dog-"

"I don't need this right now, leave me alone  **both**  of you" Bruce growled as he stood up and started to walk away

Dick took off his gloves and threw them on the floor in anger.

"C'mon Damian" Dick said as the dynamic duo walk away in the other direction. As they went Damian looked over his shoulder towards his father with a sad expression.

* * *

**To Be Continued in Detective Comics "A Tale of Two Batmen Part II"**


End file.
